It is a well known practice to hang towels, such as, but not limited to, dish towels and hand towels on towel rings or towel racks, including ad-hoc racks formed by handles of drawer pulls and handles on kitchen appliances such as ovens or refrigerators. It takes some amount of skill to position the towel on such actual and ad-hoc racks so that the weight of each side of the towel bisected by the rack is substantially equal to the other, such equilibrium being required to keep the towel from sliding off the rack. Disadvantageously, if the towel is out of equilibrium, meaning one end of the towel is even slightly heavier that the other, then it does not take much applied force to cause the towel to slide off the rack and onto, e.g., the floor. Even if the towel is in equilibrium, if a household has small children, it is often the case that such towels end up on the floor if the towel is within reach of the child. What is desired is a towel having a structure that allows it to be secured to a rack without the use of clips, cups, snaps, hook and loop fasteners such as VELCRO® brand fasteners, ties and the like.